The Past Will Never Die
by Manyfanatic
Summary: Have you ever wondered if you could leave behind everything you've known? Even if that life my not have been fun or exciting, could you do it? This is what Seriah has done. She's come to Shibusen for a fresh start. But her past won't leave her alone...
1. The Meeting

I know, I know, I'm spastic in making new fanfics without finishing the others. I'm working on it though, and I promise that this will be the last new one for a while. At least, it will be the last one that has chapters. This story is going to feature a couple of OC's, as well as the characters in Soul Eater. I'm not going to follow the main story line, except for the really big things, such as Medusa and Arachnophobia, and maybe some of the things I liked better, such as Excalibur. If you are looking to read a story that has follows the canon plotline, but slips in a few new characters, then please move on. This story isn't for you. My latest obsession is Soul Eater, so here you are. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!

-X-X-X-

Soul and Maka could see the crowd from their vantage point on the balcony, high above the ground. They had come out to get away from Kid, who was freaking out about something that was asymmetrical. He was wielding a pair of scissors when they left, and that's never a good thing. The large audience had made a ring around an empty space in the middle, and there were tiny figures moving around in it. They were too high to tell who it was, but it looked like there was a fight going on, which could mean only one thing. Black Star.

"C'mon Maka," Soul said. "Let's go find out who that big idiot is fighting now. He normally doesn't have an audience for his rampages."

Maka walked back inside, following Soul. She wasn't really paying attention to where they were going; she'd just had a thought about who it could be. For weeks there had been rumors about the students that were coming. Some said that it was a girl who had lost an arm in a fight. Others said it was a guy who was a meister-less weapon. It would be just like Black Star to fight the new students who were getting more attention than him. It had even happened with Kid.

Maka was startled out of her thoughts by approaching sunlight. She could see the edge of the wall of people, and it looked like there were more than she had originally thought. What was going on? Soul grabbed her hand, and they plunged into the crowd. He wove through the people, pulling her along behind him. She didn't know where he was headed until she saw Liz and Patty ahead of them. Patty was acting like a cheerleader, jumping up and down, and waving her arms like she had pompoms. Liz was actually sane, and she filled the pair in as they arrived next to the Thompson sisters.

"It's Kid, Patty, and I all over again. Black Star was waiting for them when they arrived. There are four of them, I think. I heard this from Tsubaki, so don't quote me." For the first time, Maka saw the dark haired girl standing by Liz. Black Star's partner was quiet, and she paid no attention to Soul and Maka as she watched the courtyard that had become a battle field.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, Black Star was Black Star. It's him versus one of the weapons." Here she turned to Soul. "Kid, Kilik, and Ox are trying to break them up, but it's not going well. At this rate, they're going to kill each other. Could you go help them?"

He sighed, but pushed someone out of the way and moved out of Maka's sight. Patty had moved to shouting out cheers that consisted of 'Go Kid! Rip their heads off,' and Liz was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm tempted to fire off some shots into center ring, just to see if it'll stop them…" she said to Maka under her breath. Maka laughed and then decided that it was time for her to figure out what was going on. She moved over to the space Soul had gone through but, although she caught a glimpse of blue hair, she couldn't see anything. Someone had moved back into the spot, and was obstructing her view.

She could hear though, and there were insults being yelled left and right. She also thought she could hear a girl's voice, one that she didn't recognize. She couldn't make out the words, although by the tone, the girl was angry. Very very angry.

Finally making up her mind, she pushed in between the people, and saw for her own eyes the havoc that Black Star was making. He was wrestling with a red haired kid that Maka had never seen before. The unknown kid was wearing a white suit and tie. The jacket had come unbuttoned though, and the shirt underneath it was the same color as his hair.

Kid had Black Star in a headlock, and Ox was gabbing with the Lightning King, trying to shock them into stopping. Kilik was somehow in between them and he was using all his strength to push them apart. Soul was a mirror of Kid, holding the red-head in a strangle hold.

A movement caught the corner of Maka's eye, and she turned to look at the opposite side of the circle from the struggle. Three people stood there, a little inside the circle. Two of them wore the same white suit outfit that the red-head had on. One of them had the palest shade of blonde hair you could imagine, and Maka realized that she was the girl who had been yelling earlier. Her shirt was the same color as her hair. The other one wearing the white suit had blue-black hair, and he was silent. He hung back from the little group, and like the others, his shirt matched his hair. However, in this group, the one who caught the eye was the one in the middle.

She wore a dress that came down to a little above her knees. The bodice was black, but eventually faded to red in the skirt. She wore black boots that came to about mid calf, and they were covered in intricate designs and buckles, which were all red. At her throat was a black choker ribbon held together with a red jewel. On her hands she wore black fishnet fingerless gloves. She had curly black hair that was pulled into pigtails on each side of her head. They were held in place with red flower clips and there were red ribbons woven among the curls. The ribbons went on farther than her hair; they ended at her waist. Her skin was porcelain, and it looked even lighter next to her dark clothes. She had a petite frame, and she moved very gracefully.

When she felt Maka looking at her, she glanced up and met Maka's eyes. Hers were a deep red (big shock), and the scythe meister felt herself being drawn to the girl for some strange reason. Her feet wanted to take the steps that would close the distance between them.

She tore her gaze away from the orbs of red when she heard a shout from the still wrestling boys. The red-head had managed to get by Kilik and, swinging Soul off like he weighed nothing, he tackled Black Star. Kid was caught in the tackle, and all three of them went flying across the ground, narrowly missing Ox.

Maka sighed. This had gone on for long enough. She pulled out her biggest encyclopedia and walked over to the battling idiots. "Maka…..CHOP!" she shouted, and brought down the book on all 3 of their heads. Kid and the red-head went down fast, clutching their heads in pain. Black Star stumbled around dizzily for a few seconds because he had a really hard head. Soul came up behind her.

"It figures that it takes 4 of us to hold them back from each other, but you take both of them and the shinigami down in 2 seconds." He shook his head. "Couldn't you have done that earlier? He's strong." Maka raised her book, and Soul flinched. "I mean, thank you great and powerful Maka for saving us lowly weapons and meisters." He said, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She said, deciding to ignore how insincere he'd been. Soul turned around and Maka felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw the red and black girl standing there.

"Um…. Thank you for stopping them… Sokun can get a little violent sometimes, and he doesn't take kindly to insults." She bowed. "I'm Seriah. You've met Sokun, and this is Kia," here she gestured at the girl, "and Ritsune." The dark haired boy nodded at her. Maka nodded back and then looked at Seriah again. She smiled at Maka, and Maka smiled back, wondering why she had felt that strange sensation before. There was nothing strange about her now.

"I'm Maka, and this is my partner Soul. Over there is Kilik, and the one with the spear is Ox. Black Star is the one who started the fight, and his partner Tsubaki is the one with the fan, trying to wake him up. We all say that she's too nice to him. Death the Kid is the one with the girl acting like a monkey hanging off of him. The girl's name is Patty. That's her sister Liz coming over to them."

Sokun got up from the floor when Maka had finished the introduction. He walked over to stand by Seriah, and Kia jumped in front of him. She started to yell at him, talking in a language that Maka didn't understand. Seriah and Ritsune ignored them.

"Could you help us?" the dark haired girl asked. "It's our first day, and I don't know where to find our classroom. The teacher is Dr. Stien?" Maka smiled wider. "That's our class! I'll show you the way to get there, let me just get Soul. Kid has a mission he has to do today, and Black Star normally skips class anyways."

Seriah's eyes widened. "Oh? Then I better do this now," and before Maka could ask what she was doing, the black haired girl had grabbed Sokun's ear and was dragging him to stand in front of Black Star. She put a hand on the back of his neck like a puppy, and forced him to bow. She dipped forward too, and spoke so that everyone could hear. (The crowd was dispersing now that the fight was over, but a few people still remained.)

"I'm sorry about him, he gets carried away sometimes." Sokun scowled but remained silent. Black Star grinned.

"It's no problem! I'm the man whose going to transcend god, so a petty fight like this is no trouble at all." He kept his grin on his face, impervious to the effect it had on Sokun. The Red-head's eyes flashed, and he straightened abruptly.

"Petty?" he growled. "I'll show you petty." One of his arms started to glow, and it elongated into a point. It looked like Soul did when he did an arm transform, only Sokun's was thinner. It was a sword. He made a move as if to swipe at Black Star, but Seriah put a hand on his shoulder. She said something quietly to him that no one else could hear, and he stopped, pulling up short from the swipe. "Fine." He said angrily. "This kid's not worth it anyways."

This time it was Black Star who reacted; he jumped up and got into Sokun's face. "What did you say?" Maka did a face palm. It looked like the fight was going to start all over again. Well, she wasn't having it. She pulled out her encyclopedia again, and crept up silently behind the pair, who were still arguing. "Maka….CHOP!"

-X-X-X-

Yay, I finished the first chapter! This is my first fanfic for Soul Eater, and I hope this one turns out well! XD

Please please please do not forget to read and review. I'm not ashamed to get on my knees and beg, and it only takes a few seconds to make me very happy. I will sic Asura on you if you don't! ;)

Asura: *Looks up from munching on human soul* This person was someone who didn't review. I'm sure you would taste good, so don't click that review button if you want to be my next meal.

Maka: Asura! You aren't supposed to threaten them!

Asura: ...So?


	2. The Picnic

I like how the first chapter turned out; I had written it in my notebook before publishing it, but then I didn't like some parts of it, so I re-did it. That took almost the entire day because I like to write things on paper before I type them on the computer.

Someone PM'd me, asking how to pronounce Seriah's name. It's 'Sir-I-Uh'. I played around with the letters before settling on that. I knew I wanted it to start with S, but I didn't know the rest. Names aside, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Baskets of food covered the red and white squares of the picnic blanket that was spread on the ground. Bread was sticking out of one, and a delicious smell that reminded Seriah of strawberries came from the one next to her. All 11 of them were sitting outside under the blue sky, celebrating the end of the dark-haired girl and her three weapon's first week at Shibusen.

Tsubaki picked up plates from the ground and got up to hand them to each picnicker, giving them a cup as she went. She gave everyone except Black Star a plate; by doing so, she ensured that everyone would be able to get food before he attacked the feast she had prepared. Seriah went straight for the thing that smelled like strawberries; they were her favorite food no matter what context they were in. It turned out to be shortcake, and she was tempted to take the whole thing for herself.

When everyone had food, Black Star got his plate, and proceeded to shovel as much as he could onto it, hiding the pretty flower design under a mountain of food. Everything got mixed up but he didn't care. "It all goes to the same place!" he proclaimed when he saw Maka staring at him in disgust. She shook her head and looked away.

Kid was beside her, and he was using a set of little scales to make sure he got the right amount and weight of French fries. They were arranged in little rows on the sides of his plate, and in the center, making a neat circle, was a ring of ketchup.

Seriah had learned pretty quickly about his thing for symmetry. When Maka was giving her a tour of the school, he had popped up at her elbow suddenly. He was wielding a pair of scissors, and the shinigami had begged for her to let him trim the ribbons in her hair. According to him, one of them was a little longer than the others and there was a loose thread hanging from another. She couldn't refuse him; he looked like he'd go off himself if she didn't agree.

A noise to the left of Seriah startled her out of her memories. Black Star's face was bright red, and he was holding a jug of water upended over his mouth.

"Hot…. Hot… Hot," he panted. She looked down at his plate, and saw a piece of lasagna steaming innocently on it. Tsubaki hovered anxiously around him.

"I told you it was hot…." She said helplessly. Sokun was sitting beside Seriah and he was doubled over laughing. Even though he got along fine with Soul and Kid, he hadn't taken to Black Star with ease. He rarely laughed at anything though, and seeing him like that was a nice change from his normal sullen self.

Kia seemed to be adjusting well though. She loved being around the Thompson sisters, because she'd never really had another girly girl to be around (Seriah didn't really like that sort of thing). Patty shared her tomboy side, but more than that was the shared temper. She and Liz were comparing colors of nail polish, and they seemed to be stuck at whether blue or pink was better.

Ritsune was…. Ritsune. He hung back from everything, and he never spoke, even when asked a direct question. He preferred to nod or shake his head in answer to anything.

Soul was talking to Patty, in one of her rare moments that she acted like a normal person. They were talking about motorcycles, and Patty was going on about spark plugs and how often you should clean them. Seriah scraped her plate with the fork, trying to get the last bit of cake off. Sokun eyed her, and then handed her a napkin.

"Thanks," was her answer, and Kid turned to claim her attention with a question about how to convert units. She got so wrapped up in her conversation that she didn't pay attention to the time. When her phone started to beep, she jumped and almost knocked over a bowl of macaroni salad.

"Oh hell, I completely forgot!" she exclaimed and pulled out her cell. The people sitting at the blanket all stared at her except for her weapons. They knew what was going on. "I have to call my dad now," she explained. "He gets…. worried." She got up and started to walk away from the group.

"Okay, when you get done talking to your daddy, maybe he can get you a pacifier!" Black Star called after her. She was going to turn and kick him, but from the noise he made, it sounded like Sokun had got there first. She turned out of sight and, with a sigh, dialed a number from memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul had gone to the stream to wash the juice out of his hair. When Black Star had acted like an idiot to Seriah, Sokun had hurled the closest thing at the assassin, which had happened to be the macaroni salad that Seriah had almost knocked over. This had prompted a loaf of bread to go sailing through the air as a reply and soon Patty had gotten in on it. Soul had left as quickly as he could, but the remains of a juice bottle had still caught his retreating back.

When he contemplating going back to the clearing, the answer he got from his head was a resounding no, so he started to walk back to Shibusen. As he passed the place the picnic had been and turned the bend, he heard a voice. It was Seriah and it sounded like she was talking to herself. But then he remembered why she had left in the first place. He hid behind a tree, and watched her pace back and forth, talking into the speaker of her cell.

"Papa, why do you sound so far away? I sound far away too? I'm pretty sure that the phone isn't broken papa. Is your phone upside down?" She pressed her free hand against her temple, moving it in small circles. "See, I told you it wasn't broken. Anyway, yes I'm having fun. I have an apartment with Kia. No, Ritsune and Sokun live next door. Yes papa. I haven't seen him yet, but I saw Spirit. His daughter is one of my friends. Yes, there are about 7 of them. I know." With that she stopped talking and quit pacing. "Are… you okay? Do you need anything?"

Something about the way she said the word 'anything' made Soul think that she was asking him if he needed something in particular. Seriah listened to the reply in the phone, and made a small noise of relief.

"Okay. I'll be home in 2 weeks for my birthday, so I'll see you then, and I'll talk to you next week. I love you too, and don't forget to clean while I'm gone! Bye," she said and pressed the disconnect button with a sigh.

Soul shifted uncomfortably against a tree. The sun was fighting sleep like it always did, but soon it would get dark. He didn't want to be in the forest when that happened. Seriah was in his direct path the Shibusen, and if he didn't want her to know he had been spying on her, he would have to go around her. Which could lead to him getting lost.

Seriah was leaning against a tree like he was, covering her eyes with one hand while turning her phone off with the other. "Sokun…." She whispered weakly, and like magic, he melted out of the darkness.

"Was he frantic?" he asked and went to stand by his meister.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I can't stand to hear him like that, with the worry in his voice. I just... Wish that for once he'd stop worrying. Part of the reason I'm going home for my birthday is that we're moving again and he wants my help. I hate always moving like this." She turned and Soul, still standing behind his tree, saw tears in her eyes. "I hate leaving people behind…. I hate having to find a new tutor every few months…"

Sokun knelt in front of her, like a knight to his lady. "You still have us. You still have Kia, Ritsune and I. Isn't that enough?"

She shook her head, causing one of the tears to go rolling down her cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Why do you stay with me through everything?" Seriah stared down at her boots.

The red-head took one of her hands. "You know why." He said simply. She managed a small smile. "Yeah. I guess I do…" She took her hand back and they started walking back to Shibusen. Soul breathed a sigh of relief.

'But still….' He thought to himself as he retraced their steps. 'What was that all about?'

XXXXXXXXXX

Ugh, annoying chapter is annoying. I completely don't like how the conversation with Seriah's dad and then Sokun turned out. I wanted to somehow convey more in it…. But I guess that wasn't possible…. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, please, please review! XD


	3. The Dream

**I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of response. I mean, my hits show that about 70 people looked at my story, but not one of you bothered to review it? If this keeps up, I'm going to stop writing on TPWND because I don't want to write something that **nobody** likes. If you want me to keep going, then review. If not, then do nothing. That's all….**

-X-X-X-

The plain grey of the sky was broken only by little splashes of strange colors that shouldn't exist in nature. They formed swirls that, if you stared at them for too long, would start to seem like they were moving very slowly. And, after a while, Seriah realized that they were moving; she watched as a strange purple-ly yellow mixed with a burnt orange to come out with an impossible deep blue.

Plants dotted the barren landscape, and they weren't like anything she had every seen, for, although they still had some of their original foliage, it seemed like faces also grew out of the branches. There was a plant for anyone that Seriah had ever spoken to. Nearby, a tree that stood about 15 ft tall had white flowers growing on the limbs, interspersed with Maka's face. Next to Maka's tree, growing very close to hers was a tree that had purple-red leaves mixed in with Soul's face.

Kid and Black Star were also represented, Kid's representation being a bush that was cut into a very symmetrical pyramid shape and, and Black Star's being a vine that stayed low to the ground, but had its tendrils over everything.

Out of everything in this strange place though, four things stood taller than the rest, dwarfing everything in comparison. The faces on three of them were people very dear to Seriah; Kia's smiling profile hung on an impossibly tall cherry blossom tree, Ritsune's customary blank look adorned a black cherry tree, and Sokun's scowl was set on a Chinese maple tree, his hair blending in with the leaves.

The fourth tree was even higher than they were, and when Seriah saw who it was she cried out and fell to her knees. Her father stared out over all of the people she knew. His face was mixed with yellowy leaves and although Seriah wracked her brain trying to remember what it was called as an excuse to avoid looking at it again, finally she gave up. She glanced around her, looking at anything in order to avoid seeing the thing that she took to mean that she would never get out from under her father.

A movement caught her eye at the base of the Chinese maple. Sokun stepped out from behind the massive trunk and walked over to her. She jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Sokun, I'm so happy to see you! What is this place? Why are we here? Wha-," she was about to go on, but Sokun covered her mouth with his hand.

"Jeez, do you have to babble on like that Riah?" he asked and he let his lazy grin stretch across his face. Seriah blushed at the childhood nickname, and let go of him, taking a step back.

"Sorry. I just saw him over there…. " She waved vaguely at her dad's tree. "And it scared me." Sokun's smile didn't fade, but it became tight. It looked like he was struggling to hold it there.

"Oh yes. That." Sokun took a step towards her, and she automatically took a step back. He kept advancing though, until her back was pushed up against a tree. (In a corner of her mind, she vaguely registered that she was pushing against the face of one of her old tutors.) His arm elongated, until he was holding the blade of a sword against her throat.

"Wh- wh-what are you d-doing?" Seriah stammered, afraid to move much for fear of pressing the blade into her throat.

"Why isn't it one of us?" he growled. "Why is it always him?" It took her a second to realize that he was asking why her father's tree was the largest.

"I…. I…. I don't know! He just…." Sokun's eyes flashed and he pressed harder with the blade. She made a small noise, and the movement cut a red line into her throat.

"I'll tell you why. You still love him. Even after everything he's done, to us and to you." His voice was soft; it made the words that much harder to hear. Behind Sokun, two more people appeared. One of them stepped forward out of the grove of tree giants, and Seriah saw that it was Ritsune. He wore the suit outfit that he had on during the day, but the second she saw him, he started unbuttoning it.

"This. This is all his fault." The dark-haired boy said and shed his jacket. He peeled off his shirt and Seriah felt tears well up. There were scars all over his chest and arms. Long gashes ran parallel to smaller cuts on the muscles, and if you looked carefully at one of his wrists it seemed like someone had tried to sever it. A long pale mark ran all the way around the skin, and Ritsune couldn't bear anyone to touch it. He turned around and there were worse marks on his back. One scar ran from shoulder to shoulder and descended to his lower back. Another one had never faded and was still bright red.

Kia stepped out of the shadows and came to step next to Ritsune. The tears were flowing down Seriah's face and at the sight of the girl she considered a sister she cried even harder.

"No… please… no more…" Kia didn't listen; she rolled up her pant leg and showed scars that were just as bad as the ones on Ritsune. Sokun didn't turn to look at them.

"You asked me why we stayed with you. I told you that you knew why we stayed, and you do. But there's more to it than just your story. Deep down, in the very darkest part of our hearts…" he trailed off from breaking Seriah's heart. She sobbed wordlessly, avoiding looking into her best friend's angry eyes.

"Riah," he sneered the name. "We hate you. Because of this….. thing you do to us, we are bound to protect you. We have to sacrifice ourselves, for you! And we can't break free." Sokun grabbed her chin, forcing her to see into his hate filled eyes. Something inside her broke at the sight.

"I…. wanted to help you! I tried to save you from the madness. And it worked! You are sane today because of me. Isn't that enough?" She screamed at him, not feeling it when the blade went it in deeper. Behind the red-head, Ritsune and Kia turned and melted back into the shadows from where they had come.

Sokun moved the sword away from her throat, raising it up and Seriah felt her heart hammering in her chest. "You did save us Riah. But you took away our free will in the process. That doesn't even compare." The blade moved again and the red eyed girl felt a strange sensation in her chest. She looked down and saw something silver protruding from her shirt.

"I….I…." She stuttered, still trying to defend herself to the sword. Her mind seemed to be working slowly; she could barely think. Sokun stepped away and she heard a wet sound that she couldn't identify.

"Goodbye Seriah."

-X-X-X-

She bolted upright, screaming, with tears streaming down her face. Her hands clutched at her chest and she looked down, terrified that she would see a gaping hole in her pajama top. But there was nothing. Seriah was tangled in her sheets, and she panted, trying to flow the waterfall of tears. Kia came bursting in, knocking down the door with a well aimed kick.

She planted her feet squarely, raised her fists, and looked around, as if she might see someone standing there with a knife. When no enemies showed themselves Kia gradually lowered herself from fighting position into a position that said 'What the hell is going on?'

"Are you alright Riah?" She asked, coming over to stand by the headboard of Seriah's bed. The blonde lifted a glass of water off the nightstand and handed it to the still panting teen.

"Thanks…. Said person gasped out, and took a sip. "Thanks," she said again, a bit more calmly. "Sorry, I just had a bad dream…. A really… really….really bad dream."

Kia cast a skeptical look at her. "Really? Is that all it was? Riah, I've never heard you scream like that. I thought for sure that someone was trying to kill you." Seriah flinched.

"No. Really, I'm fine Kiki. Thanks for worrying about me." She finally waved Kia out with many 'Don't worries.' When the blonde was gone, the room seemed darker, like Kia had brought her own private sun. But despite that, when the blue-eyed girl had been fussing over her, all Seriah could think about was Dream-Kia showing off her mutilated legs.

It was a long time before sleep came for her again, and in her dreams there featured a large tree that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

-X-X-X-

Finally….. done…. It took me all day to write this….. and it's around midnight. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go die now. *crawls into bed and dies of exhaustion*


	4. Author's Note

**I'm trying to stay fixed to a personal release schedule for this story, but tomorrow I'm leaving for three weeks to go to sleep-away camp. I'll make up the break by submitting an extra long chapter when I get back. And, also, tomorrow happens to be my birthday! XD**


End file.
